


Three Linden for Jack

by Kozmotittspitchiner



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Banter, Golden Age, M/M, Prince / Royal Guard, Reincarnation, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/pseuds/Kozmotittspitchiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that peace has settled over the Lunanoff and their kingdom, there is no use for General Kozmotis Pitchiner at the front lines anymore. The Tsar and Tsarina make him the personal guard of their unruly nephew Jack – the youngest and only offspring of the Lunanoff and thus their prince – who he grimly watches go through the hardness of growing up in a household that can't love him for who he is. Just to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ ᴛʜᴏᴜsᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇɴ ғᴏʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ── ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀssᴜᴍᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴀ ᴛʜᴏᴜsᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏʀᴇ
> 
> This work is created following an RP me and my [hubby](http://captaintwinkerbell.tumblr.com/) have going on. Thus, the words of Jack come from his feather. He has also created a [cover](http://kozmotittspitchiner.tumblr.com/post/60356407201/frosty-butt-when-in-doubt-draw-a-fake-comic) for the story. I finally decided to try and shape this into the body of a fanfiction, since the demand on tumblr for it was quite high. It has a lot of smut, so beware. It is not underage, though, since Jack is 18 years old when our story starts.

Pitch had put everything on the same card. After the Guardians had openly displayed their actual distaste for the boy— They’d never accept him for who he truly was. They shielded him from his true memories. Why? Why was he walking away from him.  
An ancient pain was awoken within him, making his heart clench in a way that he had forgotten it could. It had always been him and Jack, against everything. Against the Tsar and Tsarina, even.  
Him and Jack, dancing. Him and Jack, in dark alleyways. Him and Jack in the Morning. Him and Jack on the run—- it hurt. It hurt so much he didn’t manage to take another step, to call out for him. The shadow within him clouded his heart quickly, protecting it from the cruelty of his ice prince. This is his choice.  
Back when everything was still golden, the boy never got to make his own choices. So if that was what he wanted— If he preferred a bunch of liars, a bunch of stupid, arrogant, falsely declared knights over him, then so be it. They could have been ruling, side by side. Finally. Having swallowed all the hurt that has ever been caused by narrow minded outsiders and spit it back out at them, hurt back, hurt badly, hurt more badly than the heartache he was feeling.  
          And if he couldn’t hurt them, he’d hurt Jack. And himself.  _So be alone._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jack, youngest of the royals, greeted the new morning with a deep dark groan and a hateful glance at the slight ray of golden sunlight that shimmered through the heavy curtains. He would never get used to get up at the first chime of the silver bells that announced the beginning of a new day on every single morning. Screw these things. Screw mornings. Screw royal responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun starts. Some bratty Jack and lusty Koz is coming along. I swear this has a lot of plot.

Each sunrise is different. Depending on the planet, the sun might be a far away light, its rays barely tickling the surface. On other planets, the sun's warmth wraps itself around it like a cozy blanket as soon as it is time for the sun to rise and its inhabitants are especially known for being very unwilling to get out of bed at all. On the moon, the sun light is part of the planets existence, night or not, it will glow from within. It is said, that the inhabitants of the moon, lead on by the noble Lunanoff, always sleep safe and sound. They greet every morning with a smile.  
Unless of course, they don't want the day to begin at all.  
Our story begins with another peaceful break of dawn in the kingdom of Lunanoff, in which the sunlight sets softly on the youngest prince of the fairest and most beloved royal family of the Golden Age. He, to, will greet the morning with a smile.  
Or... that is what would have been expected of him.  
Prince Jack, youngest of the royals, greeted the new morning with a deep dark groan and a hateful glance at the slight ray of golden sunlight that shimmered through the heavy curtains. He would _never_ get used to get up at the first chime of the silver bells that announced the beginning of a new day on every single morning. Screw these things. Screw mornings. Screw royal responsibilities.  
The white haired boy sighed and turned around to face the other side of his room. Just a few more minutes...  
His oh so loyal pain in the ass of a personal guard would appear soon enough to fulfill the same procedure as every day. Jack knew he could avoid the early morning headache he'd give both of them if he wanted to, by simply disobeying Kozmotis' requests. But then again...where would be the fun in that?  
Kozmotis Pitchiner himself had gotten up in the exact moment that he had to. He didn't even need an alarm for that, the time had burnt itself into his mindset and he was in tune with it – and so he was with his quiet early morning routine. Getting up, dressing up, brushing back his hair, Kozmotis had everything under control. And at the exact hour, minute and second the guard had to, he stood in front of the prince's door, carefully flattening his face.  
He wouldn't give the little brat the satisfaction to make him feel like his misbehavior would affect him in any possible way. He knocked, one time and in a way that wouldn't even wake a sleeping person up. It was procedure, nothing more, and so he opened the door and walked inside, a tray of breakfast rattling louder than his steps.  
“Good morning, your grace.” he drawled, loud enough for the prince to hear and left the tray behind next to a small breakfast table, big enough for one person only. The former General preferred to have his meals in private.  
He peered down at the prince with the same generic expression he wore every morning, pale gold eyes gleaming somewhat calmly. “Any preferred wardrobe, or do you prefer not to care?” those last words were spoken pointedly and were merely a reference to how little Jack dismissed about any of his duties. If he didn't take good enough care of him, he'd probably embarrass the royal family by running around barefoot, or any of the like.  
Well played. A tired but cheeky smile ran over Jack's pale lips, that vanished as fast as it appeared as he turned to face the other.  
“I wonder why you still prefer to ask if you already seem to know the answer.” he snarled as he sat up slowly, the silken golden sheet dropping down his bare chest in the movement.  
Jack never bothered to wish anyone else as much as a good morning. Etiquette and manners were nothing but a waste of time and air. It was much more interesting to see how far he could push it. All the other servants would always back off and apologize, no matter what mischief he caused. Kozmotis was different. He wouldn't let Jack get away with visiting the official banquets in nothing but underwear or dropping dinner with the family. His guard would always make sure he would do good. And as much as it annoyed the prince, he still had to admit that it was nice to have someone who cared, even though he'd never seen him smile for him.  
“You always know what suits me best. Besides, you wouldn't expect me to dress up on my own, would you? I bet you didn't forget what happened last time you denied to do as you were told...”  
“I'm asking, dear prince, because politeness is a virtue.” the guard replied with the practiced tone of voice that was both, as soft as satin and slightly scolding. He turned, though and used the opportunity of looking into the direction of the wardrobe instead of the sleepy prince to give a begrudging glare that would have made any receiver of it shriek – but luckily clothes weren't capable of making any kind of noise.  
Kozmotis swiftly ran his fingers through a row of overcoats and picked one randomly to pick it up and drape it over the nearby chair. “No, your grace, I wouldn't imagine to expect someone of your magnitude to do something as mundane as getting dressed on their own.” The coat would be the final piece of clothing to force on the prince's body and the guard continued like that, so a set of undergarments was the least he put onto the pile. He won control over his facial expressions before he turned, even though the gold set of eyes was still tinted with displeasure.  
“Straighten up, please.” he said without any kind of intonation and positioned himself in front of the prince, undergarment in hand. He hated that part the most.  
“Yes, Sir!” the young prince said as stiff and emotionless as his guard, replying to his request with an overacted salute.  
Oh how he loved that part. Getting dressed was often the highlight of the morning procedure, at least for Jack. The only time he came close to get as much as an annoyed grunt out of his guard, when he struggled to get the fine garment over his head.  
Giving his guard an innocent smile, he did as he was told and slipped out off bed to stretch his arms above his head. Kozmotis was already brooding. He wouldn't admit it, of course, but Jack knew him well enough to read the annoyance in his golden eyes.  
Setting him up would be a breeze.  
Pitchiner, while Jack claimed he knew him very well, knew his charge just as well. He knew the boy's current behavior to be a mockery of himself, so his lips thinned ever so slightly in annoyance and his fingers curled harder into the thin cotton than it was actually necessary.  
That smile he caught on the pale skinned prince's face wasn't any more consoling. Kozmotis watched in silence, though, unfolded the garment in his hands and waited for Jack to be done stretching his limbs like a tired, but annoying, unbelievably annoying, kitten.  
He cleared his throat and stepped forward, raising his hands – and the garment – up to face level of the bratty royalty. “Close your eyes, your grace.” Tugging the shirt over the boy's mess of tangled hair proved to be especially difficult-- but then again, anything would be difficult if the young prince decided to make it so. The best thing to do was to cover as much distracting skin as possible in the shortest time possible.  
The young prince hummed quietly, suspiciously well behaving all the while. He even wiggled his head slightly to help let his ruffled bed hair slip through the tight entrance of the shirt.  
Weird enough that he didn't even struggle to get fresh underwear and pants on, actually allowing Kozmotis to keep his eyes off his crotch for once without a cheeky comment coming over his still smiling lips. Pale gold eyes steadily locked with icy blue as he worked, fingers swift and careful since the boy let him do as he pleased for once without constantly reminding him that this hurt-- and that hurt-- and that was bound too tight-- Kozmotis' eyes flickered downwards, though, as he tied a bow and made ends meet so the ribbons were of proportional length.  
Once the long and hard procedure was through, Jack used his most 'charming' smile, cocked his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“I don't like it. Change it.”  
 _Petulant brat._ The former General frowned for the briefest moment, before straightening up and mirroring the young royalty's smile. “I'm sorry to disappoint.” he drawled, but was far from being sorry. “I will pick out a new set of clothing that will be pleasing to your grace, but you'll find that it's much more practical if you take in your breakfast as I proceed.”  
Pitchiner was hoping that the silly whim of wanting different garments for the day would disappear with a little time-- just the time the prince would need for his morning tea. He moved through the room and pulled back a chair for his charge, gesturing towards it and uncovering the morning menu. “Since your tea will be cold if we wait any longer, your grace.” He insisted, but had given up on fake-smiling a long moment ago.  
 _Oh come on._ Jack had been so intent to blow his temper this time. But he knew insisting on a change this instant would bring him nowhere either, so the pale prince replied with a deep exaggerated sigh and dropped sulky on his chair. The frown formed his lips to a pout, usually huge blue eyes squirmed as they followed his guard at every movement.  
He stretched out his tongue and eyed his unwanted breakfast. Kozmotis certainly knew what he loved, every single dish settled perfectly as he always requested it on the golden platter. The perfection of it made Jack sick. Shoving the meal aside, he reached for the tea, sipping carefully on the cooled down golden brown liquid. And just as a drop of tea escaped his lips and ran down his chin, the mischievous grin returned.  
Standing behind Jack like a tall, but quiet statue while he was supposed to eat and drink, Kozmotis folded his hands behind his back – not actually considering to pick out an entirely new set of clothing. Just like that, the former General didn't see the doom-laden first drop of tea before it had dripped from the boy's chin and onto the table cloth. Just when his eyes had caught sight of it, a lot more followed, sending the expensive porcelain crashing to the floor.  
“My my my. I told you the robes wouldn't fit, now see what happened. What a pity...”  
Pitchiner's mouth stood halfway open for a moment, baring dangerously sharp teeth. What – His expression settled into a frown that would remain on his face this time as he stepped around the prince to peer down at him.  
“Indeed, what a pity that your specially measured robes suddenly ceased to fit perfectly enough to take in a small cup of tea.” he hissed quietly and continued to tower in front of Jack instead of bending over to pick up the pieces. He knew what would follow. And, much worse than that, he knew that the brat had intended for _exactly_ that to happen. He'd shed every layer of clothing off the prince again and this time he wouldn't stay still and behave.  
“Now I definitely have to pick out a new set, don't I?” Long fingers curled around Jack's wrist and he pulled him upright. “Unfortunately we're slim of time.” Kozmotis drawled, navigating the prince back towards the bed, looking as though he'd rather strangle him with his satin bow.  
So it was possible to cut his temper. Even though he finally succeeded, Jack felt as if he had overdone it this time. Maybe it was the harsh grip around his wrist, maybe it was the fact that Kozmotis actually dragged him to bed that fast. But no matter how intimidating Kozmotis could be once his well trained mask faded, Jack was still in command. Jack knew there would be consequences for his childish behavior, but it was damn worth it.  
Struggling free from the tight grip, he let himself fall on his back with a wicked grin, his body bouncing on the soft mattress. “If we're slim of time, you should hurry up to get these filthy robes off me.” he cooed, the most innocent smile he could pull off covering his lips.  
A barely audible growl escaped Kozmotis when he saw that mischievous smirk spread across the prince's face as he once more towered over him. “I'll be as quick as a bunny.” he drawled, voice its customary, dangerous satin. He didn't bother to tell the prince to straighten up this time and simply bent over, the mattress ducking under the weight of his knee.  
The sickening sensation that the prince intentionally messed with him like that sank back into Kozmotis' guts. Not because he simply wanted to rile his protector up in the most childish, simply infuriating way, but because he knew what it did to him. “Lift your head, your grace.” he whispered sharply, untying the bow first to continue to open button after button, buckle after buckle, almost uncaring whether one of them was ripped off the expensive garments. But he knew the prince's clothing almost as well as his own and didn't need to check to know what to fumble open.  
All the time, though, he intently stared into Jack's eyes, even when his fingers brushed spots and stripes of pale skin. “If you wanted to be touched, all you'd have to do was ask.” he added, voice heavy with something foreign. For what it was worth, his statement wasn't entirely true. This was certainly not what the Lunanoffs had assigned him for.  
The sudden touch of foreign fingertips running over his skin sent a cold shower through Jack's spine. He gasped, just to press his lips shut and hold his breath. Curse his sensitive sides and his damn low self control. At least he was still able to bring the faked cheeky grin back on his lips, even though he wanted nothing more but agree and beg his guard to hurry up and stop playing around.  
“I certainly hoped you would read every single wish in my eyes.”  
Oh, Kozmotis had read every single wish in his eyes. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't have gotten into this delicate situation on top of the person he had sworn to protect. Kozmotis brushed coat and shirt aside and spread his fingers to slide them across the prince's chest, fingertips sensitive to the touch – mostly because he imagined what it felt like before, one or two times too often and actually doing it now made him unbelievably tense.  
Jack tilted his head and arched his back to reveal his bare chest, moving towards the taller body upon him in a rather teasing way.  
“...Since you're barely taking your marvelous golden eyes off mine.”  
Kozmotis flinched away from the physical contact until there was nothing but warm fingertips to pale skin, drawing their way across the boy's body and the General hovering over him, eyes still locked with his gaze. He removed his hand for a moment to fumble the prince's belt open. “I'd advice you to lay still.” he murmured when he pushed his thumb past the band of his trousers to remove them, too, shedding them off the slender boy in one swift movement.  
He knew that for him to retain control, he couldn't let Jack touch him back. He couldn't remove a single piece of clothing or allow himself to indulge in the arousal that he was clearly sporting himself. Despite of wanting it, what mattered now was that he got the prince ready for his private lessons in time. The only pleasure he'd allow himself to have was feeling the boy's skin under his fingertips – and so he led his hands across the prince's flanks once more before placing one of them back on its respective place on his chest and the other between the boy's thighs, thumb pressing into the soft, warm skin. “That was what you planned from the moment on I woke you up, didn't you, your grace?” he hummed, eyes flickering towards the boy's arousal for the briefest moment before piercing into icy blue again, palm rubbing over Jack's pants, all though the thin fabric barely hid anything.  
“You should know better than that. I never plan anything. I prefer to lure you to your knees. Just like that...”  
The purr in Jack's voice turned in a pleasured groan, rolling his hips against the touch. Of course he had just one intention. A longing only one person could fulfill, even though it was wrong. So very wrong...and oh so addicting. Kozmotis warm hands on his bare chest, his steady breath against his forehead, so consistent compared to his own sharp moans.  
Jack bit his lower lip and sunk into the sheets, entrusting himself to his loyal guard. Trembling fingertips clawed the cushions above his head, fierce to long for the coal black hair above him to drag these thin lips onto his own. So close...He longed to taste them, just for once.  
The mere thought caused the young prince to blush. These damn fingertips crossed the thin fabric and made him gasp.  
“Nh-you...are a terrible tease.” Jack murmured sour to hide the arousal in his voice.  
“As far as I can see, your grace...” Kozmotis purred in response to his earlier statement, pawing the prince's arousal through his pants a little longer, teasing him even more. “...I'm not on my knees.” he added, bending over even more to grace Jack's earlobe with his teeth, hot puffs of breath tickling the shell of his ear.  
“-----yet.” Not that he probably would in the course of this particular encounter, but if the young royalty demanded it, he might end up like that. Warm, long fingers pushed their way into the boy's pants, curling around his erection with ease. “You might want to relax a little more.” he advised, voice having darkened in the meantime.  
Jack knew too well his pride would never allow to command this man to get on his knees. Even though he had to admit the thought of the taller general kneeling before him was indeed tempting to jump over his pride. Face down, his pale fingertips running through ebony hair, hot lips pressed against thin fabric, sending a storm of pleasure through his spine.  
The former General had won full self-control back, though, swallowing his own needs down. He started to palm Jack in a steady rhythm, pressure firm. “You're going to be a mess after this.” he whispered, pressing a hot kiss on the prince's neck before pulling back again and being as brash as to muster his face intently, taking in every twitch, how he looked like when he moaned in pleasure. He'd have to recall the image later, probably, so his own desires didn't take him over in the wrong moment. “But of course I'll be here to clean it all up.” he added quietly, mostly to fill the silence between the prince's pants, his hand continuing the steady motion.  
The purring murmur in Jack's ear shooed the daydream away, replacing fantasy with sweet reality and the warm feeling of said hot lips on his neck. He felt his body trembling uncontrollably, his hands searching for hold on his guard's broad shoulders. Unable to speak, his lips formed mute begs, only releasing short cut breath and whimper. Kozmotis soft but sturdy voice didn't have to tell Jack he'd be a mess. He always was and would always be in this man's presence. A whimpering, moaning mess, clinging desperate into fabric and clawing warm flesh underneath when he lost control.  
“If it wasn't for the exceptional pleasure you bring with it, I'd have to get you executed for turning me into such a mess...” he pressed through quivering lips, wearing a mocking smile with it.  
The touch of Jack's fumbling hands on his bare back was almost too much for Kozmotis to take – and crossed the line of touching instead of being touched. A quiet hiss fled his lips, but was drowned by the prince's sweet whimpering. He closed his eyes after that, letting the darkness soothe him and ease into the touch that he hadn't felt for such a long time.  
Someone holding on to him. It was almost as though he really, truly wanted him. But the former General wouldn't allow himself to dwell on foolish imaginations like that, mindless phantasms that would mean nothing at all in the end. Luckily, Jack's breathless banter ripped him out of his thoughts, making him chuckle darkly through closed lips. “Executed?” he drawled, thumb circling around the tip of the prince's erection in a small, swift movement.  
“Big words, your grace--” He murmured and pressed a thin-lipped peck on the corner of his charge's lips, feeling him smirk. Kozmotis palmed him quicker after that, his own breath speeding up with the movement and brushing hotly against the side of Jack's face. “I didn't know you knew how to use these properly~” he hummed, continuing their banter because it was how they usually functioned. In a whim, he pressed another hot kiss to the prince's neck and flicked his tongue across his collarbone.  
“Now if you'd only come for me--” he murmured in between butterfly kisses, steadily pumping the boy's erection. “Would you do that, my prince? Pretty--” he whispered against his skin, teeth gracing the crook of his neck. “--little prince.”  
Oh if only Jack would be able to move to kick that presumptuous, boastful, horrible, awfully marvelous bastard in his guts. But the least Jack could do was to gasp, riveted by the silky voice and the fastening palm between his thighs. His body stiffened, trembling lips releasing a quivering moan into the others ear as he dragged him onto him in a desperate clutch. He felt a boast of warmth flooding through his veins, releasing way too early into the palm.  
“Now that's good~” Kozmotis purred against the prince's skin, drawing the last word out with a hot breath against his lips, swallowing his gasps. “Just like that.” He didn't immediately let go of him when he felt him climax into his palm, though, gently coaxing every last bit of the orgasm out of him. The former General rarely ever praised his charge, but the quiet phrases of appreciation now sounded genuine, painted with something dark and almost predatory.  
The after climax wore off slowly for Jack, allowing the young prince to catch his breath and let go of his guards neck to sink exhausted into the soft silk. Koz was right. He was a mess. And he'd better make sure to take care of it, but not yet. Jack blinked through heavy lids, eying the elder with an almost tender expression.  
When he pulled back, pale gold eyes flickering over Jack's face to see how he held up, he was met by a gaze that phased him almost as much as the touch to his back earlier – all though coated by his long lashes, the prince's eyes were of a foreign softness that shot right through him, touching something deep within the former leader of the Golden Army.  
Pushing forward, he placed a thin-lipped kiss on his nose before removing himself entirely, almost seeming as though he wanted to simply get up and leave the mess he made behind. But Kozmotis didn't. “I promised to clean us all up, didn't I?” he asked, tongue darting out to flicker over a row of sharp teeth before he dedicated himself to the prince's skin again, large hands grabbing his hips, nails digging slightly into the soft skin right beneath his hipbones.  
And just like that, a broad, hot tongue began to hungrily free pale skin from freshly spilled semen. Quiet sighs left his lips, but the former General wouldn't be as foolish as to indulge too much in his activity and let the prince feel how much he enjoyed what he did, tasting Jack on his tongue, swallowing what he could. “Now how's that?” he drawled once he was done, swiping his thumb across his own bottom lip and gleaming up at his charge from his position.  
Jack's urge to shake the hand off vanished underneath the bliss the gentle touch delivered with it. Instead, Jack wrinkled his nose and replied the unwanted petting with a soft nuzzle of his guards nose.  
He gently removed Jack's pants after that, hands tugging at him so he sat up and he could remove the remains of his clothing in the same silence he had dressed him up earlier, face back to his generic, forcefully neutral expression. Routine, he told himself, sliding the shirt he had only unbuttoned earlier off the prince's shoulders, thumbs lingering on his slender shoulders a fraction of a second too long. “Look at your hair, your grace.” he said once his charge was entirely naked, voice a soft satin. He reached out to scrape his fingertips through the boy's hairline, feeling the outline of his skull and messing his hair up even further.  
“Oh I bet my hair is in a quite splendid condition, after your excellent “grooming” .” he growled sour, even though his lips couldn't hide a smile all the while.  
He sat up on shaky limbs, only keeping his body up straight on his weak elbows.  
“Would you mind?”  
Jack drew his knees up to his chest and held his arms open, expecting to be picked up or...at least wrapped up in a blanket.  
Pitchiner's eyes flickered over the prince's body, taking in how jittery he seemed and his expression faltered – perhaps the event had been more of an exhaustion to his fosterling than he would have supposed. “Of course I wouldn't mind, your grace.” he said smoothly, even though he knew I wasn't a question the prince expected an answer to.  
The blanket had fallen to the ground during their earlier activities, so he simply shed the general's cape off his shoulder and put it around the prince's shoulders. He got up in the process, though, long fingers running through Jack's hair a last time, tilting his head backwards as he walked towards the cupboard.  
Kozmotis never would have voiced it, but the outline of the prince's adam's apple underneath thin, pale skin was one of the things he enjoyed looking at. And having it exposed like that – He wrinkled his nose, looking into the row of clothing. Get yourself together, Pitchiner. He inhaled deeply before pulling out another over coat, one of dark, green satin this time.  
“How about this one?” he asked and turned, holding it out. It'd match the prince's hair, but he wore it less often. “I would like to see this one on you, your grace.” he added, voice low and the somewhat predatory shade returning to his pale gold eyes for a second.


End file.
